Tubeline Bridge
and |region=Unova |generation= }} The Tubeline Bridge (Japanese: シリンダーブリッジ Cylinder Bridge) is a very large bridge in the Unova region between and . Single Trains from the Battle Subway can be seen passing below the bridge. In , Ghetsis is encountered during the initial story, when the player enters the area for the first time. In , the bridge is closed due to undergoing testing involving the bridge's capacity until after the player enters the Hall of Fame. Part of a small sidequest occurs where if the player has given a man in an orange shirt a Fresh Water at Skyarrow Bridge and Driftveil Drawbridge, then they will meet up with the same man here. Should the player give him another Fresh Water, then he will become rehydrated and dash to the Village Bridge. Items running on the bridge|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} inside the gate|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=EnergyPowder}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White On Friday nights, after encountering Ghetsis here, a gang who call themselves the Black takes over the Tubeline Bridge. After beating Jeremy, the leader, he becomes so impressed he renames his gang after the 's lead Pokémon. However, they still will not leave until the end of the night. |1184|1|626|Bouffalant|♂|37|None|36=モーガン|37=Morgan}} |1120|3|595|Joltik|♂|35|None|559|Scraggy|♂|35|None|552|Krokorok|♂|35|None|36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideaki}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Tubeline Bridge appeared in Decisions, Decisions and School of Hard Knocks, where faced a series of training sessions set up by Brycen. While Black's Musha, Costa, and Tula trained by battling Brycen's three , Black was tasked with having Bo free him from 's ice chain. As the bridge was from time to time rocked by the bypassing subway trains, proper aiming was difficult. While Black was training, Brycen talked with Drayden about if they should give Black the Light Stone, as Team Plasma had stolen the Dark Stone, and the Light Stone seemed to have chosen Black as its hero. After Black managed to free himself from the ice chain, his next test was to get past the Black bike gang. With Tula dealing with the rest of the gang, Musha dealing with the gang leader Jeremy's bike, and Costa dealing with Jeremy himself, the bike gang was soon taken down. In defeat, they renamed their gang "the Black ". In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Tubeline Bridge in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=26/124|jpset=Dragon Blast|jprarity=R|jpnum=012/050}} |type=Water|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Common|ennum=27/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=C|jpnum=010/050}} |type=Water|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=30/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=C|jpnum=013/050}} |type=Dragon|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=84/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=R|jpnum=036/050}} |type=Colorless|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare|ennum=112/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=U|jpnum=047/050}} |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=63/135|jpset=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum=135/BW-P}} |type=Fighting|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=80/135|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=U|jpnum=035/059}} |type=Metal|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=80/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=C|jpnum=037/051}} Trivia * According to an in-game model on either end of the bridge, the Tubeline Bridge draws inspiration from the , a railway bridge over the between and in . **However, the official artwork for Unova shows a different design for the bridge. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=圓筒橋 |fr_eu=Pont Ferroviaire |de=Zylinderbrücke |it=Ponte Propulsione |ko=실린더 브리지 Cylinder Bridge |pt_br=Ponte Tubeline |es_eu=Puente Axial |vi=Cầu Ống Trụ }} Category:Bridges Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations de:Zylinderbrücke es:Puente Axial fr:Pont Ferroviaire it:Ponte Propulsione ja:シリンダーブリッジ zh:圆筒桥